


新警察故事

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	新警察故事

看起来像是某篇的后续其实并不是

1.

光被巨响惊醒，慌乱中摸裤子，摸到裤子又猛然想起自己没穿内裤，等摸到内裤为时晚矣，门外的警察猛虎扑食般扑向他，不知哪位人民公仆顺手开了灯，窗外尚未破晓，房中灯光刺眼，有人在他耳边咆哮：“举起手！看镜头！”

光这才看到面前执法记录仪黑黢黢的镜头，他用力眨眨眼，认清了为首的警察，十分诧异。

“学长？”他说，“你不是重案组的吗？”

一时间两边的气氛都很尴尬，被他称为学长的男人显然被戳到痛脚，而被团团围住他也没好到哪里――甚至衣服都没穿，身旁缩着一个瑟瑟发抖的猫魅族。多年后的重逢，居然是这种诡异的场合，埃斯蒂尼安恨铁不成钢地骂：“大学四年一个女朋友也没谈过，原来是喜欢男人？哪里找不到好的，非要出来嫖！”

“你误会了，我们只是拼房！”

“拼房？”埃斯蒂尼安冷笑，“你是不是还要说，酒店前台和你说房间不够了，让你和陌生人拼房，出一半的房费就行？”

光点头如捣蒜。

埃斯蒂尼安怒喝：“今天扫黄打非办公室还给所有市民发短信警告严防以酒店拼房为由进行的卖淫嫖娼活动，你小子没收到？”

“我收到了，可是，可是……”光大事不妙道，“可是我们都是男人啊！”

“你们有没有进行性交易？”埃斯蒂尼安问。

“我们没有！”裹着被子抓住光手臂的猫魅终于大声叫喊，圆圆的眼睛里是浓浓的无助，“光哥！这到底是怎么回事！”

声势浩大的扫黄打非队伍停滞了一瞬，有人问：“师兄，他知道你同学的名字，这是不是搞错……”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“你们知道对方的名字，就不能定性为卖淫嫖娼，现在对着执法记录仪说一下他的名字，你们就能继续睡了。”

光迟疑了，显然，他不相信自己心中的那个答案，但是箭在弦上，不得不发，他如果不说，就将面临被带走的未来。

“……水晶公？”他试探道。

埃斯蒂尼安再度冷笑。

他大手一挥：“带走！”

2.

“我是出差。”光说。

“从哪里出差，和同事还是一个人？”

“一个人，可以不通知公司吗？”

“看你表现。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“少和我讨价还价！”

“可这种一般不都是罚款走人吗？”

“你们两个现在不能定性为嫖娼，他那边死都不承认。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“罚款走人？你怎么这么了解？”

“电视里演过。”光说，“现在是在批评教育吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安用力拍桌：“老实点！他和你说他的真名了吗？”

“他说他真名叫水晶公。”

“你相信会有人叫这个名字？”

“不太信。”光闭着眼睛，“但是他看起来很享受。”

“你呢？”

“我也很享受。”

“我是说你有没有和他说你的真名！”埃斯蒂尼安咆哮。

“没有。”光立刻回答，“但是他知道我叫什么，好像认识了我很久。”

埃斯蒂尼安扭头对同事说：“不排除个人信息泄露和网络诈骗的可能。”

“可他没说要我的钱。”光回忆往事，眼神都变得温柔，“他说他喜欢我，尽管我不知道他是谁，不过那不重要……”

“太符合网络诈骗的受害人特征了。”同事说，“还是你有经验，师兄。”

埃斯蒂尼安自信地笑了，他收起基本什么都没有的材料：“去问问那个水晶公，看看他到底是何方神圣。”

3.

早两年国家就严令禁止刑讯逼供，面对众多嘴硬堪比巴埃萨长城的嫌疑人，多数警察束手无策，只能选择和对方面对面坐着耗，看谁先挨不住。

埃斯蒂尼安目前还没有挨不住过，他十分自信，并且冷酷。

“你年纪轻轻出来卖，知不知道这是违法的？”

那猫魅族一反被拘捕时抓着嫖客手腕泫然欲泣的样子，眼神冷冷地看了看埃斯蒂尼安：“我是法学硕士，说不定比你还清楚。”

“……”埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，不屑道，“你觉得我会信？”

同事小声提醒他：“真是法学硕士，查过了，萨雷安大学本硕连读，年年拿奖学金的。”

埃斯蒂尼安曾被萨雷安的女博士胁迫过，对这所全国知名高等学府有强烈的抵触之情，见古拉哈十分冷静，顿时有了被蔑视的愤怒，他猛地一拍桌子：“少嘴硬！一会有你好果子吃！”

“你可以拘留我24个小时。”古拉哈提亚说，“已经过去了一个小时，你还有23个小时。如果你对我刑讯逼供，那我一定上诉到你丢工作，现在经济不景气，我们最好不要步步相逼，闹得不愉快。”

“嫖就是嫖了，没嫖就没嫖，难道我不逼你就能改变事实？”埃斯蒂尼安不为所动，“谁给你的勇气和警方谈条件？”

“法律。”古拉哈说，“我可以向你证明我们之前认识，不过这只是一起疑似嫖娼的案件，实在不值得动用人力查证我所说是否属实吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安沉默，古拉哈说中了。

“我听他说你原先是重案组的，可以理解你这么认真，但是请你认清现实，我们并不是案犯，你难道要以非正当男女……男男关系处罚我们吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安沉声道：“……这么老练，果然不是初犯。”

古拉哈提亚冷冷地看着他：“如果你执意要和我浪费时间，那我一定奉陪――虽然你在我这里什么都得不到。”

4.

埃斯蒂尼安最终拘留了这二人五个小时，11点准时放人，省了局里一顿午饭。光出大门的时候依依不舍，扭头问身后跟着的埃斯蒂尼安：“中午一起吃饭吗，学长？”

“不去！”

光还是依依不舍：“你一大早就来抓我们嫖娼，早饭肯定消化没了。”

埃斯蒂尼安的手摸向腰间的警棍：“好小子，终于承认了……”

已经走出很远的古拉哈扭头怒喝：“你这是诱导发言！小心我举报你渎职！”

埃斯蒂尼安一惊，尽管这个叫古拉哈的法学硕士还没他肩膀高，他依旧感受到了对方的气势。

他顿时战意昂扬：“吃什么？谁请客？”

光摸了摸口袋，很真挚地说：“可以AA吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安可以确定，如果自己不去，古拉哈一定会抢着替光付钱，以骗取光的信任。他冷酷点头：“可以。”

三人在一家拉面店坐下，埃斯蒂尼安坐在光和古拉哈对面，仍然像在审讯。

埃斯蒂尼安夹了一筷子面，并不急着吃，他锐利的眼神反复打量一人一猫魅：“你们是网友？”

光说：“学长，你知道的，我从不上网。”

埃斯蒂尼安哼道：“他说你们以前认识，你现在要和他串一下口供吗？”

古拉哈紧张道：“光哥，想不起来也没关系……”

“不。”光抬手制止他，“我记忆里有一个红发的猫魅族，不过那是很多年前的事了，好像是我小学毕业的那年，认识了一个小我几岁的猫魅族男孩。”

“那年发生了什么事？”埃斯蒂尼安想动笔记录，发现手里只有筷子，筷子里夹着面。

“我们一起玩了很久，后来他跟着父母离开了。”光说，“就是这么简单。”

“你有什么证据证明他就是古拉……”

古拉哈打断埃斯蒂尼安，他捂着脸，声音僵硬，听起来羞愧万分。

“是我！我离开的那天和你说了蠢话，怕你现在还记得。”

埃斯蒂尼安顺着话头问：“你们之间都说了什么？”

“说他将来要和我结婚。”光说，“说完就跑了，还不等我回答。”

“继续。”埃斯蒂尼安示意。

“可光哥你昨天并没有认出我。”古拉哈耳根通红，“我觉得有点难过，又……有点开心。”

埃斯蒂尼安也不能接受光认不出古拉哈这件事：“你们最后一次见面是在什么时候？”

古拉哈问：“你是在做笔录吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安尴尬地咳嗽一声，决心改一改自己的说话方式。

“我认出了你，但是你那时并不想让我知道你是谁，不是吗？”光说，“虽然可能性很低，但如果我在床上叫了古拉哈提亚，而你又不是古拉哈提亚，那也太伤人了。”

古拉哈疯狂摆手，羞得不敢直视光的眼睛：“请不要这么叫我，让我回想起小时候的不懂事……太不好意思了！”

埃斯蒂尼安低头默默吃饭。

古拉哈恳切道：“请光哥忘记过去的事吧，我不想让光哥因为这件事而有包袱，如果你觉得不舒服，我们可以继续装作是陌生人……装作是拼房拼到一起的、萍水相逢的……”

光笑了笑。

“如果我忘记了这件事、或者对你没有好感，我昨晚为什么还要答应你呢？”他放下筷子，拉住古拉哈的手，他嘴角沾着一点拉面汤，大概只有古拉哈提亚会觉得英伦非凡，仿佛拉面王子。

古拉哈深吸一口气，几乎快要哭出来：“光哥……”

“我本打算今早问问你的想法，但是发生了意料之外的事，仓促中我想，如果隐藏名字是你的选择，那我应该尊重你。”光苦笑道，“没想到因此被误会，更没想到负责我们的是学长，误会越闹越大。”

古拉哈提亚赤红的眼睛直勾勾地盯着埃斯蒂尼安，埃斯蒂尼安低头吃面。当然，从光的角度来讲，他是坏事的那个，但是他作为一个有担当的人民警察，不能放任犯罪……尽管嫖娼算不上犯罪。

“请不要这么说，光哥的学长也是做了自己的本职工作，我不会怪他，只怪自己太天真了。”古拉哈幽幽地说，“只是……他们今天上午说我是电信诈骗犯，要骗你的感情和钱――我不会这么做的！请相信我！”

“我相信。”光微笑地看着他，“你真体贴，谢谢你。”

古拉哈也温柔地笑了，两个人越靠越近，几乎要抱在一起，索性店里没什么人，不过即便是有人，他们恐怕也不会在意别人的目光。热恋中的情侣总是这样，他们今天上午才被扫黄大队批评教育，中午就变成了热恋中的情人，也算是一桩奇事。

埃斯蒂尼安嗦完了面条，大喊：“老板，结账！”


End file.
